1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an airbag used for an airbag device mountable on vehicle. This airbag deploys from folded and housed state upon inflow of inflation gas. The airbag comes in contact with and protects a target object of protection with its cushioning property.
2. Description of Related Art
In the prior art, Japanese Patent No. 3467271 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,907,327 disclose airbags which utilize not only inflation gas from an inflator but also air to complete inflation. These airbags swiftly complete inflation by introducing air into predetermined interior chambers thereof while developing a circumferential wall thereof.
Although these airbags are capable of inflating swiftly utilizing air from the atmosphere as well as inflation gas, there is a room for improvement in reducing pressure applied to a target object of protection, such as a passenger or a pedestrian, when the airbags are thrown against the same halfway of inflation, before completion of inflation.